Purity's Child
by BlakHol
Summary: This is reposting of one of Galexz's stories. She doesn't have time to finish it, so i'm taking over. This is a story about a girl, who learns some interesting things about her family when she turns 16
1. Getting ready

Purity's Child

Okay, these ideas are like pouring out of my head. This story is just really weird, but I hope ya like it!

I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ

True love? Soul mates? Ha! That's a joke, those don't exist, they are just there to make chance look even more beautiful. If someone ends up falling in love it is completely by chance. But destiny and fate are a different matter. People's lives follow a path, but that path can be manipulated. For some they can go off that path completely, and for other they can only change one or two things.

 For one family, they already have their destiny plotted out for them, though they can change certain things that don't interfere with their main mission. They are called "Serenity" and they have been around since the dawn of time, since the world was created from the Cauldron of Stars. Their destiny is to fight the army of Chaos; they are the only beings that have enough light to penetrate through the darkness that his army has created. For they the Warriors of Light, the children of Purity, and the hope of the universe.

Our story begins with Serenity the 7th, though she looks the age of 30, she is in reality 1297. She is the queen of the moon, but she is the 24th queen. You see they have such a long life span that when they reach a certain age the fake their death and say there is a new queen when there really isn't.

Her daughter is about to turned 16, this is a special age in the life of this family, this is the day when they know the truth of their existence. It is also the day that they get their ultimate gift, one wish before the training begins. This day is know to them as "The End of Innocence"…

~June 30th~

"Mother are they here yet!" Princess Serena was practically running around the castle with anxiety. Today was her 16th birthday and ALL of the kingdom would attend her party along with the other courts of the Silver Millennium in which were her best friends, the Sailor Scouts.

Queen Serenity shook her head, "No they are not here yet Serena! Now calm down and get dressed, they will meet you at the party." She loved her precious daughter; she was so energetic and innocent. 'She won't be innocent after tonight, lets just hope she handles her training better than I did' she sighed as she remembered her first day of training.

~~~Flashback~~

"Sister, that hurt!!!" Princess Serenity got up and brushed the dirt off of her new training clothes. Her sister just stood there and laughed with her best friend, Queen Murana of Pluto. "Of course it hurt silly, you have two years of intense training ahead of you, get used to it!" The princess just sat there and pouted. "Now pick up your staff and I'll tell you what you did wrong" 

The princess did as she was told and looked at her sister and screamed. Her sister was charging at her and then she was face down in the dirt. "Did you see what I did?" The queen bent down and helped her sister up. "No sister I did not see, how could I? I was face down in the dirt!" The queen shook her head at her and went behind her. She took her hands and placed them on the staff. "Here, this is how you hold the staff, this position allows for maximum movement is less time."

~~End Flashback~~

"Mother are you alright?" The queen snapped out of her daydream and smiled at her daughter. "Of course dear, I'm just think about the party tonight that's all." The princess still didn't seem to be happy with the answer but left it at that.

"Now as I was saying, which one do you think would look better the white or the silver?" Princess Serena held up the two dresses in front of her mother. The queen studied then both before making her decision, "I think you would look ravishing in the white." The princess smiled and placed the dress down next to her mother and put the other one away.

"Now mother, shoo I need to get ready for the party and so do you." Princess Serena gently pushed her mother out of her room and proceeded to get ready.

Okay well...that's just the prologue…the next chapters will be longer. I promise,I want to know what you think first. Oh and that's whole sister thing…there's and explanation for that in upcoming chapters…so just wait!!


	2. Saiyins are coming

Purity's Child  
  
  
Don't own SM or DBZ  
  
  
Silver laughter filled the air as Princess Serena ran over to her friends and protectors. "I've missed you guys so MUCH" They all just laughed, it had only been a month but Serena was always so emotional so it seemed like a lifetime to her. "Geez Sere I know that it's your birthday, but please TRY to act like a princess for once." Serena frowned and then hugged her best friend "Awww I love you too Raye." The other girls just laughed. Serena let go of the Fire princess. "So Sere is there any special person your looking to attend you special, once in a lifetime 16th birthday?" Mina, know for getting Sere in the worst possible positions with guys was attempting to set Serena up yet again. She sighed 'I wonder if she'll ever change?'   
  
Serena loved talking to her friends, but after the 10th datable man that Mina had listed Serena tuned her out and scanned the room. She found her mother talking to the King and Queen of Earth and she didn't look happy. 'I wonder what they're talking about...' She snuck away from her friends just as Mina pointed to the 11th possible "hottie" worthy of Serena.  
  
What she heard didn't make her feel better. "In all do respects your highnesses, I don't think that Serena would be happy marring your son. She just turned 16 and I'm sure that she would like to look for a man that would love her for more than the sake of the kingdoms." The Queen of Earth didn't like the way this was going, "Are you implying that my son only wants power?" Queen Serenity just shook her head, she didn't hate the people of Earth, and it was just that they were so thick headed. "No, that is not what I'm saying at all. I am saying that I would like for Serena to have a chance to find some to love instead of being forced into marriage like I was." The queen just got a smug look. "Well being betrothed isn't that bad...I love my husband and I didn't meet him until our wedding day..." Just as the queen was about to continue her son stepped into the conversation. "Your majesty, I would like to talk with you for a moment." Serenity complied and excused herself from her conversation with the royalty of Earth.  
  
'I wonder what's mother is talking to him about...I hope it's not marriage.' Serena thought hopefully.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about something young prince?" The nodded. "Yes, I was wondering if you would come to a gathering of ours to welcome some new guests to the Earth." The queen tilted her head to the side. "New guests? Are the from another galaxy?" He nodded. She smiled, " I would love to great our visitors. Please tell me all about them." The prince sighed and continued. "They are called 'Saiyins' and they come from the planet Vegeta. As for who is coming, all I know that the king will attend with some guards and possibly his son." The queen seemed thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. "I haven't heard of them before, and I would love to be one of the firsts to greet them. Oh what kind of gathering where you thinking of holding anyway?" Serena noticed that the prince seemed uncomfortable about the subject; this didn't go unnoticed by her mother either. "What is wrong young prince?" He cleared his thought before continuing. "A fighting tournament." The queen's eyes widened and so did Serena's, but unlike the queen it wasn't out of shock, but pure happiness.  
  
Serena would have listened to more, but unluckily for her, Mina saw the look on her face and believed she was smiling at the prince. "He's cute." Serena practically jumped out of her skin when she heard her cousin's voice in her ear. "Who?" Serena finally croaked out when she had caught her breath. Mina just laughed, "Why Prince Endyminion silly!!" Serena looked disgusted. "How could you even think that? I don't think of him as anything more than a brother!" Mina didn't buy it. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that if you thought of him as your bro then you wouldn't be thinking about fucking him..." Serena turned bright red." Mina...leave now."   
  
Serena, with her still flaming face, turned her attention back towards her mother and Endyminion. "Alright, I agree, but only if I am allowed to bring the Sailor Scouts. I don't like the sound of these Saiyins...they seem, ruthless." Even though Serena couldn't hear it, she could tell that Endyminion had let out a breath he had been holding. "Thank you very much your highness. I will expect to see you in a year then. I am pleased to hear that you will be coming. Now my parents won't make them think less of our peaceful planets." Serenity nodded as Endyminion left to tell his parents the news.  
  
Serena was now overly excited and didn't notice the worried look on her mother's face. 'I'll finally get to fight. I can't wait. I have to train, but with whom? None of the scouts will even think about letting me fight. Certainly not my mother, she doesn't even know HOW to fight...what about Endy, he'd help me wouldn't he.' She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Serenity watched as Endyminion left. 'Well, by that time, I won't have to worry about them. I'll have much more important matters to attend to, like Serena.' She looked up at the clock. It was 11:50 (AN: I don't know if they clocks back then, but they do now.) 'Almost midnight. Trana should be here with Setsuna any minute for the ceremony.' The queen looked towards the door and sure enough there was Queen Trana of Pluto with her daughter Setsuna, just like clockwork. The two queens made eye contact. Both looked sad, but both new their duty. Serenity nodded her head and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Mother? What's wrong you look sad." Serena's mother didn't shine like she usually did. Serenity plastered on a fake smile, "Nothing angel, I just wanted to come and talk to you." Serena looked at her questionably, "About what mother." The queen smiled one of her all-knowing smiles, "I know you heard my conversation with Endyminion," Serena looked to the side, ashamed of her easy dropping. "Don't worry, I wanted you to hear it." She looked back up at her mother even more confused than before. "I want you to fight in the tournament." Now Serena was scared out of her wits. Her mother, the queen of the Silver Millennium, a pacifist alliance, wanted HER to fight. She didn't understand it one bit. The queen just laughed at her daughter's confused face. " Don't worry we can talk about it more later. First I have to give you your birthday present." Serena's thoughts about her mother's behavior were pushed aside for the moment. "Come with me angel, it's in the temple." Once again Serena was confused as her mother lead her out of the ballroom towards the temple, which the queen was only allowed to enter.  
  
She snapped out of her haze when mother stopped. Serena looked up to see Pluto's royalty standing in front of them. Serena smiled at her distant friend Setsuna, while her mother stared at her closest friend. Trana smiled with understanding and compassion before moving to embraces Serenity.  
  
Serena was shocked; she had never seen this kind of affection between the two queens. Her mother looked as if she was about to cry, and there was her support, Trana. "Do not worry my friend, we both knew this day would come. Our time has past. Let us embrace it and pray for our sisters." Serenity smiled at her friend's whispered words. "Yes lets, I just hope they will be as successful as we were." The separated and Serenity gave Trana a shaky smile. Blue and Emerald clashed, both filled with emotion before Trana broke the connection and walked by, but not before she squeezed her friend's hand for extra support.   
  
Serenity watched her green haired friend watch away (AN: if you haven't figured it out, Trana has the same colored hair as Setsuna, but the only difference is the eyes. Trana has Emerald eyes.) She took one last breath and led her daughter out of the ballroom.  
  
Trana and Setsuna watched the two leave. Trana was now on the brink of tears. Setsuna noticed this an placed her hand on her mother's shoulders. "Mother, Serena is ready. Don't worry we'll be fine." The queen smiled at her daughter's confidence. "That is not what is worrying me. I know that you will be fine, it is Serena who I'm worried about." Setsuna smiled an ironic smile. "She is ready, trust me. She has to be. It is the End of Innocence."  
  
  
I bet you all are wondering just what the End of Innocence is, well lets just say it has nothing to with anything dirty...that's all I'm telling you. You'll find out in the next chapter...I think. Please Review!! I'd love to hear from you all!!  
  
Bye,  
BlakHol 


End file.
